


you're just a tease

by thesaddestboner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: “We can’t do this here,” he hisses, lowering his voice to a harsh whisper.





	you're just a tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blastellanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/gifts).



> This probably doesn't deserve to be posted to AO3 but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Originally posted [here](http://nullrefer.com/?http://danharens.tumblr.com/post/163434039602/30).
> 
> Title from "Tease," by RALPH. 
> 
> I'm really only posting this so there's a Nick/Jose tag, okay. 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Nick grabs onto the front of his jersey and pulls him in close, fingers knotting tightly in the coarse material until his knuckles go white. 

“We can’t do this here,” he hisses, lowering his voice to a harsh whisper.

José grins at him, reaching up and prying Nick’s fingers open, saying, “Why not? You like having fun. Is fun, no?”

“Not with the rest of the guys in the other room.” Nick shoves José away from him and sweeps a hand through his damp hair, before straightening his jersey and re-buckling his belt buckle. 

José just starts laughing.

His ringing laughter chases Nick out of the clubhouse and up the stone steps that lead to the dugout.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
